


Event Horizon

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Suit Kink, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: When Nathan realizes he's in love, it's far too late.
Relationships: Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks, Harold Finch/Nathan Ingram
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/gifts).

Nathan buys Harold his first proper suit. Before that, Harold wore puffer vests and denim jackets. Typical farm boy. That won’t wash in the city.

His satisfaction at helping his friend look good quickly turns to lust. Nathan already knows Harold is brilliant, often ruthlessly so. But he doesn’t expect the sharp suits to awaken something he figured his geeky friend didn’t have: a sex drive.

He turns it on Nathan. They’re roommates at the time. Convenient.

Their successful partnership comes with creative perks. For many years, that’s all.

Then Harold shows him an engagement ring meant for somebody else.

**Author's Note:**

> From God Mode: _I always knew there was someone behind Ingram. Like a black hole. Invisible, but powerful._


End file.
